This proposal is for a statistical unit to provide service to a collaborative study group known as the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). Service provided will include the collection, processing, and analysis of the data submitted from the investigators at collaborating institutions. Other services provided will include assistance in design of new studies and their protocols as well as assistance of writing committees in the preparation of manuscripts for publication of results. Incoming data on 14 currently active protocol studies as well as a registry of all gynecologic cases from 28 member institutions are reviewed, coded, and stored on magnetic disk and/or tape for subsequent analysis. Much of the data processing will utilize a typewriter mag-card for input onto a disk pack which will provide a much simpler system of correction and updating of the master file than does punch cards and magnetic tape. The master file is designed for immediate access for retrieval of information for analyses.